I Left Them Behind
by froyozensight
Summary: While trapped by Yamamoto-soutaichou in a sphere of fire, the three exiled captains of Hueco Mundo think about the people they betrayed and left in Soul Society...SPOILERS and hinted one-sided GinxRangiku.


Inspired by Ch. 320, I wrote this in a fit of procrastinating my summer work for school. It may be a little depressing, but I was in the mood for something of the sort at the time. I hope I stayed in character, at least mostly. I think I did Gin the best, but that's my opinion and I like him the best of the three anyway. So, if you like it, review and fav! I like hearing from any readers I got! Criticism is highly welcome as I am always wanting to get better!!

**Ichimaru Gin**

Surrounded by the flames that soutaichou-jiisan sent at us, I took the time ta think about things. Not like I had much else to do at the moment, considerin' that Aizen-sama, Tousen, and me are all trapped in this sphere of fire. Soutaichou-jiisan didn't even have the dignity to give us somethin' ta do while we was waitin' for the fightin' to be over. Anyways, so I was thinkin' about things ta pass the time.

Maybe it was 'cuz I felt their reiatsu through the wall of flames, or maybe it was just 'cuz I knew they were out there, but my thoughts couldn't help but ta stray ta Rangiku and Izuru. I knew that Rangiku was standin' next to her twerp of a capt'n, just 'cuz I know the kinda person she is. Little Shirou was probably glarin' and scowlin' like he always does when sees someone he doesn't like, but Rangiku…I was havin' a hard time picturin' what her face was lookin' like. I figured she would be a little angry. She had a right ta be I guess. I hadn't said that much of a goodbye ta her. Aizen-sama wrapped things up rather quickly, and I couldn't have taken her away from all her friends just ta satisfy myself. 'Cuz I knew she would be fine without me. She had always been strong, and she had her friends ta take care of her if somethin' happened. Besides, Aizen-sama needed me more. Startin' a new world is very taxin' on the soul I hear, or so Tousen keeps rantin' when things are going slow in Las Noches. He's always tryin' ta protect Aizen-sama, it's almost annoyin'.

So I can sense Rangiku standin' next ta the little brat, and then I can also sense Izuru off in the distance. It's very faint, but it's still there. He's relaxed at the moment, but I bet that'll all change when the fightin' starts. It seems like he's done fine without me, which is good to hear. I bet him and Rangiku have been keepin' each other company since I've been gone. I can't tell too much about how he's changed though. Unlike Rangiku, who seems to have grown stronger from my absence, he seems to have stayed the same or gotten weaker. Silly little Izuru, that's not why I left ya'll and went with Aizen. Don't either of ya know why I left?

I left ta show ya how ta be independent.

I left ta make ya stronger.

I left ta give ya a tiny bit more happiness before Aizen-sama takes it all away.

I left ya both 'cuz I was more of a monster than either of ya realized, and the truth needed ta come out.

_Kaname Tousen_

I could tell Gin was thinking about something. He was too quiet, and considering Yamamoto-soutaichou had just trapped us, along with Aizen-sama, I rationalized that he was occupying his thoughts with something other than the matter at hand. I tried to figure out what Aizen-sama was doing, but I don't think he's moved an inch since we became smothered in this bothersome heat, that I could only assume were flames. Since there was no fighting to do at the moment, and Aizen-sama had no new battle plans, I decided, for once, to take a page from Gin's book, and think.

Though, I doubt the sadistic man would ever think about justice, so I naturally chose to think about it. Would Sajin and Hisagi think it justice for Karakura Town to be destroyed by Aizen-sama? Probably not. They hadn't seen the light back in Soul Society, why would they see it now? They think they know what real justice is as they fight their petty hollows and protect insignificant humans lives, but do they really know? Most certainly not. Justice is the compensation for all wrong-doing, and I'm afraid that Soul Society has made many errors in its history. The whole lot of them are hypocrites claiming to be protecting all when they can't even protect themselves. Only Aizen-sama knows the real meaning of justice, and he was kind enough to share it with me.

I suppose I do miss Sajin's conversations and Hisagi's loyalty, but those have easily been replaced. Aizen-sama has created several intelligent and loyal arrancars, excluding that delinquent Grimmjow. I bet the only reason they think I left was for a selfish version of vigilante justice. Fools.

I left in hopes of helping the world.

I left in hopes of exterminating criminals.

I left in hopes of spreading my beliefs.

I left in hopes that justice would be served to those who deserved it.

Aizen Sousuke

I remained motionless. That old fool really thought he could win, what an imbecile. He and his ignorant shinigami captains are nothing to my Espada. Oh well, I suppose that they'll learn in time, I'll make sure of that. With amusement, I notice that Hinamori is not one of the shinigami gathered, but Hitsugaya is. Hopefully she's dead, but knowing Unohana, she's alive, but in no condition to fight. Not when she's had her whole world ripped out from under her by the person she admired most. The memory of her expression almost make me chuckle. It had been so priceless. Her shock had been so delicious, and then Hitsugaya's horror at seeing her lying on the floor, bleeding…Hah! I had better stop thinking about such amusing things; I might scare Tousen by laughing right now. Gin would probably understand, he's thinking similar thoughts. He never was quite able to let go of that woman, Rangiku. Some sort of, bond I believe. Something I never had with Hinamori, though I knew she desperately wanted it.

I had never liked the woman. She was needy and weak, two things I could use to my advantage and therefore hated in a person. To think, she actually believed that I thought she was important! She had always been apart of my plan, and really still is. Even now, she still plays an important part. I could tell by the furious look in Hitsugaya's eyes that she still trusts me, and it's driving him mad. He wishes to kill me, and may go to any lengths to finish that task. Hinamori, if there was one thing you knew how to do, it was drive Hitsugaya to his limits while fighting me, and ultimately causing his defeat.

I left to show them my true power.

I left to rid myself of weaklings.

I left to create my own world.

I left to slowly crush their lives by taking away the people they held close…


End file.
